It is generally understood that ice trays may be constructed with ice cavities for making ice pieces in shapes and sizes convenient for a user's intended application, such as beverage cooling. Commonly, ice trays are formed entirely of polymeric materials to allow for twisting the ice tray to release ice pieces. However, the polymeric materials used for these ice trays typically have low thermal conductivity, which can result in slow freezing times for water introduced to the ice tray. In some instances, ice trays have been formed entirely of rigid metal materials, which provide little flexibility and make ice harvesting relatively difficult.